


Serendipity

by GeekPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Coffee Shops, Exes, F/M, Firefighter Dean, Flirting, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, One Shot, Past Castiel/Other(s), Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekPrincess/pseuds/GeekPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is approached by a man looking to avoid his ex one afternoon in his favorite coffee shop. Soon he finds himself thinking it would be nice if this were an actual date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://sourwolfsam.tumblr.com/post/127649618273/semi-disastrous-coffee-shop-aus
> 
> I haven't written in ages. The above post made me want to dip my toes into this lovely fandom. Be kind. Enjoy. :)

Amid the ambient hum and bustle of the moderately crowded coffee shop Dean hears a throat cleared loudly, but not rudely, at his shoulder. A man about his age and build smiles nervously at him. “Um, hello.”

 Dean blinks. “Hi?”

 The guy bites his lip as he anxiously twists his paper cup in his hands. “This is rather unorthodox, or at least incredibly forward. But you see....my ex-wife just walked in and if I'm sitting alone, she'll want to chat. If I'm sitting with someone, she'll leave me be. And of the persons currently occupying two person tables by themselves, you seemed more...approachable.”

 Dean glances around the shop, spotting the other lone coffee drinker, a woman in her twenties with black lips, multiple facial piercings, and a perma-scowl. He chortles a laugh. “I see what you mean.”

The guy half smiles, “So, may I sit with you?”

Dean figures there is little harm in helping the guy out and motions towards the empty seat. “Have at it man.”

He can see the relief wash through the guy; his shoulders relaxing and eyes brightening before he slips into the chair opposite Dean's. Those eyes are almost startlingly blue Dean notices with a slight intake of breath.

“I'm Castiel. I really appreciate it.”

“Castiel? That's, uh, a new one.”

The guy...Cas... smirks, “I get that a lot.”

“I'm Dean.”

“Dean. Thank you.”

Dean can't help but smile in return, and damn, Cas's voice is unreal. Bringing to mind the smell of whiskey and smoke and the crackle of autumn leaves. He takes a moment to really check the guy out. Slightly shorter than his own 6'1” muscled frame, a little more lean as well; lithe, like a runner. His skin is slightly tanned which makes his 100 watt blue peepers even more dazzling. He's smiling softly at Dean, like he can read his thoughts, and Dean definitely does not think the crinkles around his eyes are cute. No sir, no how. He hasn't traveled that path in years.

“No worries man. We've all had crazy exes.”

“Oh no. Well, Daphne can appear a bit...zealous. But she isn't um, crazy per se. We parted somewhat amicably...in the end,” Cas grimaces. “She'd want to ask how I am, if I'm seeing anyone. Talk about her new husband, the family they're planning. I don't want her thinking I'm unhappy.”

Dean let's his face show his surprise as he sips from his own drink. “Well, alright, not what I was expecting.”

Cas smiles ruefully, “I imagine not.”

Just about then a soft feminine voice approaches their table. “Castiel, is that you?”

Cas mouths a curse, turns on a grin, and faces his ex. “Daphne. What a surprise.”

Dean takes a moment to size up the newcomer. Daphne is average size for a woman, with shoulder length, curly, auburn hair. Her brown eyes are a little wider set than Dean finds attractive but she smiles warmly at Castiel, her ex husband, so he figures she can't be so bad. He tunes back in time to hear her exclaim, “Dear lord, Castiel. Am I interrupting a date?”

Cas flushes bright pink, eyes falling to his coffee cup. He stammers....finally squeezing out a “No, of course not” just as Dean surprises them all by answering “yes”.

Two pairs of eyes stare at Dean. Brown eyes alight with interest. Blue almost comically wide with shock.

Dean grins. “Daphne right?”

She nods.

“ Cas and I here aren't really putting a label on things yet but yeah, if you don't mind....” he trails off with a rakish wink.

Daphne nods, shooting Cas a look even as her lips curl into a smirk. “Of course. I'm sorry. Excuse me.”

Neither man acknowledges her departure. Dean's pale green eyes locked on blue.

Cas licks his lips, “A date?”

Dean smiles, “What? I'm not cute enough for you?”

The man across from him flushes prettily, “I- I didn't say that...”

“So you do think I'm cute.”

Cas's face transforms, a playful, and downright wicked smile curling his mouth. “You are most certainly attractive Dean.”

Dean leans triumphantly back in his seat. “Good.”

Cas's smirk fades into a warmer, softer smile. “So Dean, can I buy you a fresh coffee. Since this is a date and all.”

He laughs. “Yeah Cas. That sounds good.”

Cas cocks his head, squinting slightly, “Cas?”

Dean feels himself flushing in response. “Er, yeah....um, if you don't like nicknames I can not call you that.”

Castiel ponders this, expression shifting from thoughtful to pleased. “No, I think I like it. No one has called me that before. My cousin's often call me Cassie, and I despise that moniker.”

Dean finds himself chuckling. “Moniker? Man, are you a teacher or something?”

“Actually.....”

He guffaws, “No way! Seriously?”

Slightly chapped lips curl into a smile. “Let me get that coffee for you; then we can discuss it.”

Dean watches Cas order a cup of coffee for him and return to the table. He hands the cup over, their fingers brushing, before once again taking the seat across from Dean and taking a sip of his own drink.

“So, as I was saying....yes. I am a teacher. I teach history and theology. What do you do?”

“I'm a fire fighter.”

Cas's blue eyes spark with interest, “Really? Now that is far more interesting than teaching.”

Dean grins and teases, “You're just picturing me hot, sweaty, and sooty aren't ya?”

The other man practically purrs an affirmative, the deep rumble of his voice sending shockwaves of pleasure dancing down Dean's spine. He swallows thickly, “Well....I can assure you...fighting fires is very unsexy.”

“And conversely you think teaching is?”

“Um, little bit yeah. Maybe I have a thing for ties and glasses.”

“I wear reading glasses to grade papers.”

Dean mumbles something suspiciously like _'oh fuck me'_ and sips his coffee. Cas just smiles demurely, pleased at having affected Dean in such a way.

The two chat for a while, Dean pleasantly surprised at how easily conversation flows between them. Cas finally glances at his watch and frowns. “I'm sorry, I have class soon.”

Dean tries not to look disappointed. “It's all good man. I understand. This...was nice.”

Cas stands, slipping his satchel back over his shoulder. He lingers near the table, licking his lips before meeting Dean's gaze. “We...could do this again.”

Green eyes gleam happily in response. “Yeah Cas. I'd like that.”

 

The End.

 

 

 

 


End file.
